Fabricated Rose
by MissMewRingo
Summary: When Leo and Kaede visit an art museum to see Guartenia's works, they find themselves trying to get away from the pieces. Will they get out alive, or become a permanant addition to the collection? And will Leo discover this girl's secret mutation and her terrible past or be in the dark for good? I own practically nothing rated T for partial violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o! It's my sweet sixteen, and I thought I'd shake things up a little, I've gotten my presents, but I thought I'd give my reading audience a present this year, a new story! Originally this was a comic I was doing, but I thought I'd give writing it out a shot. Without Further ado, I give you the first (as far as I know) crossover of TMNT and IB.**

Fabricated Rose

"Like an eternally-blooming flower's beauty,  
the persistent feelings continued to blossom in my heart.  
The close and an "ending" that surely awaits.  
The warmth I felt in you on that day too,  
it faded away quietly till my hands felt empty."

_-Riyu Kosaka "Guilty Sky"_

**Chapter 1: The Disheveled Artist**

**New York City 7:59 PM**** November 25, 2012**

"Are you serious?!"

I sat on the roof with Kaede, starting at her in wonder at what she'd just said. (AN: Kaede is a character I made up, she is not Lucy, but she is from the Elfin Lied series. Yea, her last name will be revealed sooner or later, and I know she'd prefer later.)

She nodded, shivering a little as she did so, "I'm totally serious. We've been hanging out for a couple of months now, it's about time we did something else besides hang around on the roof and eat pizza."

"Yea," I stuttered, knowing this 'outing of hers would be a bad idea, "but an ART MUSEUM? I can't go in public, you know that."

"I have it covered." She said smartly.

"What is there a new fashion trend to look like a huge humanoid turtle with ninja weapons?" I asked, almost a little agitated that she wasn't being forthcoming with her method.

"No," she said, and handed me a small-ish parcel, "I got you some oversized clothes out of my 'land-lord's' laundry. If you put them on, you'll probably still look a little bit weird, but at least you'll be more out of everyone's attention than you would be like you are right now."

"That makes sense, I guess." I said, piecing together this girl's intentions so quickly, even Donnie would be impressed.

"So, is 6 a good time for you?" she asked, hope in her tone.

I blushed, "O-Of course!"

"Great! See you tomorrow, Leo!" she called as she retreated into her building.

"Yea…bye." I said, I was still for a moment before jumping up and shouting "YEA!" then scaling the building downward, into the sewer from a manhole. This is gonna be EPIC.

**The Lair 5:00 PM November 26, 2012**

Raphael sat on the couch, twirling one of his sais and staring at Donatello as he messed with a small, ornately crafted wooden music box, in fact, the very same piece of "machinery" that had inspired Donnie to unlock his latent talent.

This time, he wasn't just looking at the mechanisms to see how they worked, it was broken.

Actually, it was busted by accident when Raph was playing the game "Does Mikey bend that way" when the wild turtle had tried to get away from his older brother and had made them both bump into the bookshelf where the decrepit device rested and it had broken once it hit the floor.

That had only happened about an hour ago, and yet Donnie still hadn't fixed it yet. "You're still working on that old thing?" Raph said suddenly, ending the tense silence that had been going on the whole time, "Just throw it away already."

"Ha ha ha ha! No." Donnie said crossly, tearing his attention away from the device that needed it.

"And why not?"

"Well, A). It's a learning experience, B). I need to do SOMETHING today or I'll go insane, and C). That was Master Splinter's. His late wife got it for their baby daughter and he'd probably really lose it an make us train for two weeks straight, no patrols or even time to SLEEP." Donatello said strictly.

"Alright, don't get your mask in a wad." Raph said, he was working on keeping his temper, and now he was struggling to keep telling himself he was talking to Spike, his pet tortoise.

Leo walked into the main room, carrying a burlap sack and his Katanas were strapped to his shell. "Where are you going?" Donnie asked looking now to his oldest brother.

"Oh…just…out?" Leo said nervously, smiling toothily to advert suspicion.

"At 5?" Raph pressed.

"I…umm… thought I saw Clunk trying to steal Mikey's pizza again…"

"Well, what's in the sack?"

"Laundry. What's the problem with a turtle and his sack of laundry?" he asked.

"Nothing, except we don't wear clothes." Donnie answered smartly.

"Yea, they're all dirty!" Leo joked.

Silence….

"Look, I'll be back before patrol is even supposed to start." He said seriously, turning and leaving before one of them could protest.

"Well that was certainly the weirdest conversation we've had with Leo." Donnie said getting back to work.

"Yea… pretty suspicious… I don't like it!" Raph said defiantly.

"What do you want me to do about it," Donnie started, chortling to himself, "Creep him out with this song?"

"No, I say we all tail him… right when it gets dark, we'll corner him and see what he's up to."

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

"I'll chalk that up as your first."

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE-…"

**Art Museum 6:00 PM November 26, 2012 **

I stood outside the museum, shuffling slightly to keep the feeling in my frozen toes. I wore a dark blue zip-up hoodie, large dark brown pants, a white toboggan, and a pair of sunglasses. I pulled the hood up to keep the wind off of my neck and retain a little body heat… My face felt like it was going to freeze as nagging thoughts entered my mind, _'She lied to you, Leonardo. She was just playing a game with you and you were too blinded by your emotions to see it.'_

'NO. She is not that kind of girl! She was all alone.'

'_You should have let her die from that illness she caught, how easy your life would be then.'_

'SHUT UP! I'M BETTER WITH HER THAN I WOULD BE TO HAVE STAYED IN THE LAIR AND LOSE MY MIND. Besides, it's more enjoyable to lose your mind with someone rather than for them.'

"LEO!" came Kaede's voice finally.

I looked and felt myself burn, a shock to my frozen surroundings and I hoped I wasn't steaming.

she. Looked. BEAUTIFUL. She was letting her hair blow without her hat, in its place, a long, black ribbon tied to either side of her head in a bow.

She had on a brown coat that was only one shade darker than her hair, and I could see She was wearing a lime green shirt which hung off her shoulders and black tank over top of it, dark pants, and her same worn black converse one-stars. "Sorry I'm so late!" she said shyly, "It took longer to sneak out of the building than I thought; Kurama's determined to smoke me out!"

"I could always ask Splinter if you could stay in the lair, you know." I said matter-of-factly, "It would be a lot safer than staying out where someone who wants to kill you knows where you are."

"I don't know," she said in a small voice, the one that sounds like she's afraid I'd be so bad as to hit her, "He may not see me as a good girl like you do."

"Then I'll convince him." I said stubbornly.

She smiled, "You're too nice, you know that?" she joked.

"And you're so sweet I might just get a cavity." I said back.

"Come on, let's go in!"

Once inside the museum, it got kind of quiet. We'd choose a painting and take turns either saying what we thought it meant, or making joke about it. This went on for about two hours before I had to ask her a REALLY important question.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" she said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts (many of which were too embarrassing for me to admit.)

I looked to the designated painting, which was a white canvas that looked as if somebody let a 5-year-old child run amok with a gigantic box of crayons. "Yea, I guess so." I replied, trying not to sound so anxious.

"I think it represents the world through the eyes of a child. It's a big step to put away childish things to 'grow up', but it can be rewarding, even when it's not obvious."

"That's a lot of insight." I said, waiting for my opportunity.

"Thanks." She said, smiling and probably feeling proud of herself.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away."

I took a deep breath and chose my words very carefully, "Why did you ask me to come with you instead of someone else?"

She blushed and looked down at her feet sheepishly, "Well… I… It's because… I-…"

Before she could complete her sentence, the lights began to flicker, and then died out completely.

Alarmed shouts and the sound of rushing footsteps followed the black-out. Many were calls for loved ones and one even said they were "getting out of this crazy joint".

I panicked, "Kaede?! KAEDE, WHERE ARE YOU?" everything was pitch black, and my eyes were only just starting to adjust.

"I'M OVER HERE!" she shouted, her voice far off and distant.

"Hang on, I'm coming for you!" I called out.

Soon enough, I could see my surroundings, and everyone else had gone. I got to where I had heard her speaking, but nobody was there.

My heart was pounding, I ran around the whole museum calling out for her all the while. I had to soon stop where we were standing when the power went out, panting and hoping she wasn't too far away.

I caught my breath and began to reach for the T-phone, now noticing I had a strange, thick, liquid-like substance all over my hands. _Blood? _No, it was just red paint.

Where did it come from?

I looked to the canvas and stared horrified at the answer.

Painted in dark red on the childish painting were the words "COME KAEDE" and her hair ribbon stuck on as the dash on the "a" in her name.

'Oh no…'

**END NOTE:**

**Yea, my sweet sixteen was the day before I finished this chapter, so see it as a present from me for your next birthday, whether this is super early, way late or exactly on the dot, please enjoy it!_ See_ _you in the next chapter of whatever I write. Stay awesome, guys! _**


	2. Chapter 2

Fabricated Rose

"I try to run away but dreams are catching me, haunting me  
forcing me, to go on and on and on and on...  
Face me Closer to reality Closer to the edge Closer to reality  
Closer to myself"

_Cryoshell "Face Me"_

My memories were flooding back into my mind, a tangled blurr, playing themselves like a decaying black and white film. People rushing past me, Leo's worried voice calling out for me, the threatening message that somehow erased my will.

Someone knocked the ribbon out of my hair, the other will pulled my old hat out of the bag I was carrying and forced it over my head… then blackness.

I opened my eyes to see a deep blue room I didn't remember, my head was pounding and I felt under the tight, woven hat to feel if I had injured the "special" birthmarks I had.

Still in tact… I sighed, 'There's nothing here that's going to attack me, at least, not yet. Let's focus on the situation at hand… I'm in a strange place I don't remember coming to…' I felt the stinging of multiple open cuts on my arms and legs, I now noticed several large bits of broken glass around me, '…aaaaaaand I'm also bleeding. Can today get any better?'

"Let's think of the postitives, Kaede. I probably have my collapseable scythe," I said to myself, feeling into my bag to make sure. "…YES! At least if I have to fight, I'll not lead Lucy to me… Another positive… Leonardo's looking for me, I hope… And if not, I'll find him soon enough."

'Better keep going, I probably fell in through the roof, so I definitely can't go back up. Well, where there's one exit, there has to be another… if I keep going forward, I can probably make it out through the other exit.' I told myself.

I staggered to my feet, feeling my injuries burning, most likely they were only as deep as papercuts so dressing them wasn't my first priority. A door was just visible a little ways ahead, 'Maybe it's there!' I thought hopefully.

I did my best to run for the door, a little slower due to the pain I was expiriencing, but I was still pretty fast, nonetheless. When it was finally in reach, I flung it open only to see an empty room with only a pedistal holding a vase that had a single aqua blue rose in it and a blue key. I groaned, "REALLY?!" I yelled at the unseen force that got me down here, whatever it was, "YOU BRING ME DOWN HERE FOR NO GOOD REASON AND ALL THERE IS IS A KEY AND A STINKIN' _ROSE?!"_

A sign beside the vase said "take it" in aquamarine paint. '… I might as well, seeing as nothing makes sense about my situation anyway.'

I grasped the stem and wrenched it out of its container, all of a sudden all the wounds on my body had healed as if by magic. "WHAT THE-" I started, then paused, "Just go with it, K." I told myself as I grabbed the small key and made my way back to the place I came from.

As I left the room, I heard really loud, really familiar splattering noises… ones I'd heard while I was stuck in that god-forsaken place I got my scars from… Sounds heard mostly in my room and Nana's…

"_This one's still not turning her vectors against us? Are you sure chief?" asked the confused voice of the intern who'd just started working in that place_

"_Positive," the other man replied, nodding his head gravely, "No matter what we do to her, she's never used them."_

"_Have you tried physical violence?" the intern said, a malicious tone in his voice, I could see the glint of a knife blade in his hand._

"_No! NO! STOP!" I pleaded, tears streaming from my eyes,_

"_Sorry girly," he sneered, showing he was not sorry one bit, "You need to be taught a permanent lesson!"_

"No…" I wimpered, hearing the noises get closer, "please…I don't want to remember…_** GO AWAY**_!" in that last moment, I lost control.

The walls and several paintings were ripped to shreds during my outburst, I'd let my worst talent work on its own… "Darnit…" I muttered under my breath.

When I finally looked around, I saw the splattering noise was red paint that was flung at the walls spelling out the word "_THIEF_" over and over again…

'This should be fun.' I thought sarcastically

Raph, Donnie, and Mikey finally landed on the roof of the New York art museum, the youngest of the three still thoroughly confused as the other two took their places by the skylight and close to the power transformers.

"You're sure this is where Leo is?" Raph asked, looking around to make sure no Kraang droids or foot ninjas were on their tails.

"I'm 110 percent sure," Donatello replied, "When I built the T-phones I put a tracking device in them. You know, in case we ever got separated."

"Let's hope it works." Raph sighed.

"Can you _please_ tell me why you dragged me out here?" Mikey asked.

"Leo's keeping secrets and we're going to catch him and force him to tell us what he's hiding!" Raph said, cracking his knuckles and grinning at the prospect of beating up his big brother and not getting in trouble with Master Splinter for a change.

"SHHH!" Donnie hissed, stopping Raph from most likely laughing out loud at his fantasy.

"What?" Mikey inquired, joining the brainiac at the large skylight he was looking through.

Donnie didn't respond, but he pointed through the glass at whatever was so important. Mikey followed the indication and saw Leonardo standing just outside the patch of moonlight that streamed in through the windows, pacing back and forth rapidly all alone.

"What's he doing?"

"I don't know."

"I DON'T CARE, WE'RE GONNA BUST 'IM!" Raph said, shoving his younger brothers out of the way to get in there and "bust"Leo.

'Let's see, Kaede would have said something about going somewhere… But she happens to be very stubborn and wants to handle things on her own… I remember when she fell ill that first time… she openly refused for Donnie to have a look at her, and yet… she seemed to need it more than she would let on…' _"NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE!"_ I shouted loudly.

"You know what else makes no sense," began a voice I was _not_ anxious to hear at a time like this, "_keeping secrets from your freaking teammates_!"

I turned and barely had time to see him before Raphael had tackled me to the ground and had me pinned down on the floor, one of my arms contorted painfully behind my shell.

"OW! CUT IT OUT!" I said angrily.

"Not until you tell us what secret you're hiding." Came the accusational voice of Michelangleo.

"Look, I will, just let go of me!" I said, shouting in outright agony.

"And why would _that _make any difference?" Raph asked testily.

"Because I can barely breathe with you standing on my back!"

"Just let him up, Raph." Donnie said calmly, and I was finally glad for our resident voice of reason to speak up.

Raph growled and reluctantly let me go, "Good god, Raph, what have you been eating?!" I said once he'd backed up enough to not be such a big threat.

"Don't push you luck."

"So what have you been hiding from us?" Donnie asked

"I'll tell you, but there's something more important I have to take care of." I replied, "if you all would let me take some time to do this-"  
"LET ME STOP YOU RIGHT THERE, you're not getting out of our sight," Raph said.

"Yea, you're crazy if you think we're letting you go off on your own again!" Mikey chimed in.

"Fine… just follow me." I muttered.

They followed me back to the Fabricated World painting, new dark blue writing had appeared since I had last been there.

" 'Come on, Kaede, I know we can have some more fun. Dive into the painting below this one and we'll have a grand old time,' " Donnie read aloud, "whoever this person is, they must have followed the directions on this wall."

"What do they mean, 'dive in'? nobody can dive into paintings." Raph said.

"Well, all we have to go on is that she jumped into a painting a floor below and met whoever called her." I said, worrying more and more about who this person was and what they wanted with her.

"I guess this means we're going art diving!" Mikey cheered.

After we'd dived into the painting, we got our roses (even though Raph put on a huge show about how flowers are girly and that he wouldn't be caught dead holding one) we decided to go separate ways and see if we could find her, Raph and I went one way, Mikey another, and Donnie the last way, and I hoped I would find Kaede alive before this other person did or else it would bw game over for all of us.


End file.
